


My Boss Needs To Get Laid!

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Puns, Drinking, Drunkenness, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluffy, Funny, Gingerrose - Freeform, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, One Shot, Rey and Ben are bosses, Reylo - Freeform, Rose and Armitage are their assistants, Swearing, based on a prompt, bed sharing, hotel conference, implied sex, laughs, office based romance, relationships, secret plotting, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This is a Reylo/GingerRose gift and also a reylo prompt:Rose and Hux are PAs for the worst workaholics ever Rey and Ben. They decide to set thier bosses up by sending then on the same business conference, 'accidentally' booking one honeymoon suite in spa-resort, one bed and all.Reylo and GingerRose Fluff Enjoy!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 48
Kudos: 218
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp, Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	My Boss Needs To Get Laid!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RumiReneeClarke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumiReneeClarke/gifts).



“My boss seriously needs to get laid!” Armitage cried out as he planted his beer glass back down onto the bar. 

A vodka filled pretty little woman to his left side, giggled and wobbled on her bar stool. She clinked his empty glass with her own.

“Here! Here! I couldn’t agree more! The stick up my bosses ass is so fucking big, what she needs is a long, hard screw, it really is the only solution!” 

Armitage grinned back at her. “I’m Armitage but everyone calls me Hux.” he held out his hand. 

“Hello Armitage, I’m Rose,” she replied with a grin as she took his hand in hers. 

“So your boss is a woman, huh?” Armitage asked.

Rose nodded. “Yup, and I fucking love the bones of her with all of my heart, but I just want to throttle the life out of her right now. She just cannot fucking chill. I’m sick of the overtime. I’m so fucking over it.” 

“Agreed. My boss is a man by the way, and I unlike you, cannot fucking stand him and the feeling is very much mutual. He has me stored in his phone as that ginger prick.”

Rose snorted and gestured to the barman who refilled their glasses. “I like ginger hair, never had bad sex with a red head,” she offered casually. 

Armitage blinked at her boldness. He tried not to imagine Rose naked and underneath him, then wondered why the fuck he was stopping himself indulging in such a wonderful fantasy? It wasn’t like she would know what he was thinking and the imagery really was…exquisite. He closed his eyes as he savoured the moment.

“You’re picturing me naked aren’t ya? Knew that redhead comment would get your motor running.” 

Hux opened his eyes in surprise. Rose really was something. 

“I was doing nothing of the sort,” he muttered back, his cheeks now as bright as his hair. 

Rose sniggered. “Pity,” she said with a wink. 

Fuck. She was all kinds of hot. 

“Anyway,” Rose said taking a sip of her drink. “Maybe me and you can help each other out?” 

“What do you mean?” Armitage asked, hoping the next words out of her mouth would lead to some sexy stress relief techniques. 

Rose leaned closer to Armitage. “Does your boss like girls and is he attractive?” 

What the hell? She was interested in his boss? How disappointing. “I believe he does and some would say he is,” Armitage said stiffly.

Rose grinned. “Excellent! Because my boss likes men! Why don’t we find a way to put these two together and see if we can kill two birds with one stone? Or fuck two birds with one stone...or with one penis...anyway, you know what the fuck I mean!” 

Armitage considered her words. “You mean set them up on a blind date?” 

Rose shook her head. “No can do. My boss would never go for it. She’s married to her job.” 

“So what is your proposal?” Armitage asked. 

Rose tapped her chin. “I’ve seen you here before, which means you work round here, which means your boss is in the same business as my boss, mergers and acquisitions.” 

Armitage nodded. “Impressive.” 

Rose snorted. “Not really. Anyway, I assume your boss is going to the conference next weekend?” 

“He is.” 

“And have you booked his room yet?” 

Armitage nodded seriously. “Of course.” 

Rose tapped the edge of her glass with her finger. “I think there might be a mix up with the reservation.” 

Armitage frowned. “That’s not possible I specifically booked…oh.” 

Rose smiled. “Glad you’re catching on, big red. I think the hotel might also lose my boss’s reservation. I think maybe the room they will end up in is the honeymoon suite, with roses and champagne and chocolates and matching dressing gowns...the fucking works!” 

Armitage looked worried. “Are you sure about this?” 

Rose smirked. “About as sure as I am that if I asked you to come home with me tonight you’d say yes before your next heartbeat.” 

Fuck...she was so fucking right. Did she really exist? Did women so wonderful just turn up in bars like this? Armitage let go of all his worries. This opportunity was too good to pass up. Rose could have anything she wanted. 

“Let’s do it,” Hux said firmly.

Rose laughed. “Are you talking about the plan or us?” 

“The plan...erhhh...us...ahhh...both!” 

Rose laughed again and grabbed his tie, she pulled him closer to her and pressed her lips to his, smoothly slipping her tongue into his mouth and making Hux almost combust on the spot. She released him and licked her lips, looking at him like he was her next meal. 

“It’s a deal,” she purred before kissing him once more. 

**********

Come Monday morning, Ben Solo was equal parts surprised and disgusted to see Armitage wandering around with an irritatingly stupid dreamily look on his face. He wondered what on Earth could have inspired such an anomaly? Ben was even more flabbergasted when Hux had the guts to ask for an hour long lunch break. Something that Ben would have normally refused due to it leaving him assistant-less for too long a period, but the request was so out of character, that he found himself saying yes without really realising. What the hell had gotten into that ginger prick? Or was it more a question of who had he gotten into? Ben snorted at the thought, then shuddered. His own love life was nonexistent; the last thing he needed to be doing at that moment in time was imagining Armitage’s pasty white ass topping some poor girl. He tried to focus on his work but kept checking his watch wondering if Armitage would indeed make use of his full sixty minutes of freedom. Sixty one minutes later Armitage breezed back into the office humming like an idiot. 

“You better make that time up!” Ben boomed through his open office door as Armitage waltzed past. Hux grinned and saluted as he sailed past to his desk. Something was up with his lowly assistant and Ben didn’t like it. He didn’t like it one bit. 

**********

Rey cocked her head to the side and observed her assistant Rose as she inspected her nail beds and swung in her chair. 

“Something’s different about you,” Rey observed. 

Rose immediately blushed and straightened up. “I don’t know what you mean,” she muttered as she began to tap nonsense into a word document open on her computer. 

Rey narrowed her eyes. “You’ve been distracted all day and you never take your lunch breaks, today you took the entire hour!” 

“I’m entitled to it!” Rose shot back. 

Rey put her hands up in mock surrender. “I’m not judging! But I will need you to stay late with me tonight, I’ve got to finish these contracts today and you know I can’t do anything with you.” 

Rose sighed and nodded. 

“Thank you,” Rey said with a grateful smile. She returned to her work and didn’t see Rose open the hotel website on her computer and make a reservation for her boss and a guest. She also didn’t catch Rose sneaking out her mobile phone and firing off a text to Armitage:

Operation Fuck-Fest is officially on! 

**********

The morning that Ben and Rey were setting off for the conference, Armitage got cold feet. He rang Rose in a blind panic on his way to the office. 

“What if he finds out? What if I get fired?” he babbled. 

Rose rolled her eyes. “Won’t happen. They’ll chalk it up to a technical problem. Anyway, I made the reservation so if anyone’s head should be on the chopping block it’s mine but honestly, they won’t be in the mind to reprimand anyone once they return from their amazing boink-fest!” 

“Why is everything sexual a ‘fest’ to you?” Armitage asked. 

“Hard to say… anyway the point is stop worrying and get your sexy ass into work and once Rey and Ben are out of our way, me and you can have a little fun of our own.” 

Armitage relaxed somewhat. “You’re right. Everything’s going to be fine. I don’t know what I was worried about.” 

“Exactly baby, just leave everything to me.” 

“I like the sound of that.” 

Rose giggled. “I’ll see you soon.” 

Rose hung up and Armitage headed into the office. As he had predicted, Ben was running around shouting at objects and blaming them for his own tardiness. 

Armitage sighed and pointed to a folder on Ben’s desk. “Sir, everything you need is in that folder.” 

Ben picked it up. “Where’s my taxi?” He barked.

“Downstairs waiting for you,” Armitage replied. 

Ben nodded and flew out of the office. He smashed the lift button until it opened and let him in. Armitage relaxed his shoulders and then tensed them again as he heard Ben shout as the elevator doors closed.

“Long lunches are prohibited during my absence!” 

**********

Across town Rose was walking Rey to her own taxi.

“Now you do have everything don't you?” Rose asked.

Rey nodded. “I think so.” 

“Well if you arrive and you’re missing anything just call me and I’ll email it right over.” 

“What would I do without you?” Rey purred. 

Rose smiled. “Have a good trip.” 

Rey smiled back as she got into the taxi. Rose watched as the taxi disappeared into the distance then she called immediately Armitage. 

“She’s gone. So just one thing remains to be decided…my office or yours?” Rose asked with a wicked grin as she headed back into the building. 

**********

On arrival at the hotel that the conference was being held at, Rey found herself standing at the check in desk with the tallest, most intensely attractive man she had ever laid eyes on. She tried to maintain her composure next to him as the receptionist looked for her room information. 

“Ahhh...are you two together?” the girl asked suddenly. 

Ben and Rey looked at one another. 

“No, we’re not together,” Rey said with a blush. 

“Are you Rey Johnson?” the receptionist asked. 

Rey nodded.

“And you’re Ben Solo?” 

The tree-like man next to Rey nodded and she made a mental note of his name. 

The receptionist looked sheepish. “There seems to have been some sort of a mistake with your bookings.” 

“What?” Ben barked.

“It seems you have both been booked into our deluxe honeymoon suite for the evening.” 

Rey’s eyes widened. “How could this have happened?” 

“It must be a technical glitch! I’m so sorry!” the receptionist babbled. 

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose. “Then just book us two separate rooms, please.” 

The receptionist winced. “I can’t. We’re fully booked due to the conference.” 

“Are there any other hotels nearby?” Rey squeaked. 

The receptionist shook her head. 

Rey looked at Ben and smiled. “Look we’re both professionals, I’m sure it’s as vital for you to attend this conference as it is for me, so why don’t we just share the room?” 

Ben looked her over for what seemed like an eternity before mumbling a reply. “Fine.” He grabbed the key-card from the receptionists relieved fingers and swept towards the elevator with Rey following close behind. 

“Wait!” she called as he almost disappeared in the lift. “Are you trying to lose me?” 

“Was it that obvious?” Ben replied as Rey bundled herself into the lift beside him. 

She glared up at him. “Listen mister, I have to attend this conference so I’m not going anywhere.” 

Ben looked down at her. “What if I was to tell you that I sleep completely naked?” 

Rey’s mouth fell open and her lips went dry. Her first thought was ‘yes please,’ but she didn’t think that response was what he was hoping for, so instead she folded her arms over her chest and turned to face him. 

“If you think that’s going to scare me off, you’re in for a big surprise, buddy.”

“The name is Ben.” 

“I don’t give a shit.” 

They glared at each other for a few moments and Rey wondered why she was enjoying herself so much. They both jumped when the lift doors opened on their floor. Rey jogged to keep up with Ben’s long stride as he strode along the corridor to their room. Ben let the door fall on Rey as she tried to enter the room after him. She pressed her lips together to keep from laughing when she saw the furious look on his face at the sight of the large double bed with a huge red heart drawn on it in crimson rose petals. 

“Oh darling you shouldn’t have!” Rey declared causing a vein to start thumping in Ben’s neck. Ben pulled out his phone and started shouting at some poor schmuck from his office. 

Rey called Rose and explained the situation. 

“Oh my goodness! I’m so sorry Rey! I have no idea what happened but rest assured I will get to the bottom of this!” Rose declared dramatically. 

Rey looked across the room at Ben who was still shouting and loosening his tie. She bit her lip. 

“Maybe it’s not such a bad thing after all,” she mumbled.

“What?” Rose asked. 

“Nothing, I’ll deal with it. You just make sure everything keeps ticking over there.” 

“Will do!” 

With that Rey hung up and cocked her head at Ben who was still screaming into his phone. With one final growl he hung up and looked at her. 

“What?” he snapped.

Rey shrugged. “Nothing. I was just wondering when the heart attack would kick in.” 

“Fuck off.” 

“Seriously, you need to let off some steam, you’re wound tighter than...well than me!” 

At that a small smile passed over Ben’s lips and Rey felt her heart flutter. 

“Your smile suits you so much more than your scowl,” she confessed. 

Ben blinked at her a few times. “You wanna get a drink with me?” 

Rey nodded and they headed for the bar downstairs…

A number of hours later, Rey woke up in bed feeling as if a bear was on top of her. When she cracked open her eyes she realised there was a bear on top of her, a bear called Ben! Well one of his arms and a leg and part of his torso. He was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts and his face was smooshed into the pillow next to her head. His skin was covered in rose petals. 

Shit. What had they done? She thought back to the bar. They had started innocently enough...just a glass of wine each, then...then Ben had dared her to drink a shot, and she never could resist a dare. Then… had she suggested the bottle of tequila? She remembered them stealing the bartenders name tag and thinking it was hilarious. She remembered a longing long they shared in the elevator on the way to their room and then...she looked down. She was still fully dressed with the bartender's name tag pinned to her blouse. As soon as they had reached the hotel room she had face planted the bed and fell unconscious. Oh God! She scrunched her eyes closed. How embarrassing! What did he think of her? But then, surely he wasn’t too repulsed by her. He had climbed into bed beside her after all...and didn’t she remember a small kiss on her forehead? She blushed at the thought. She looked at Ben once more then checked the time. Shit! They were going to be late for the conference! On impulse she reached across and slapped Ben on the ass. 

“Wake up! We’re late!” 

**********

Ben opened his eyes and moaned. “What?” he croaked. 

“Get up we’re late!” 

What the fuck? There was a woman in bed with him? Rey...her name was Rey. She was pretty and sexy and she could drink like a fucking sailor on leave. Ben’s eyes widened. The conference! 

“How long do we have?” he asked, springing out of the bed. 

“Ten minutes.” 

He snorted. “Loads of time.” 

Rey rolled her eyes and ripped off her blouse. Ben turned around and grabbed his shirt from the chair. 

“What the hell did we do last night?” Rey asked as she shimmied into her skirt.

“What do you mean?” Ben asked as he fastened his shirt and wiped off a few rose petals. 

“Did we? You know?” Rey mumbled. 

Ben laughed as he pulled on his trousers. “If we had, you’d remember. Believe me.”

He heard a little laugh behind him. They finished dressing and headed for the door. 

In the elevator, Rey tapped her foot impatiently. “Nothing happened last night right?” she demanded. 

Ben checked his watch and sighed. “I told you, if anything had happened you would remember. You passed out on the bed, I climbed in next to you. We slept. That’s it.” 

Rey nodded. “You didn’t… touch me?” 

Ben’s eyes snapped to hers. “What kind of a guy do you think I am?” 

“I’m just asking! You might have been...tempted.” 

Ben laughed. “You’re pretty Rey, but you’re not fucking irresistible.” 

Rey glared at him and put her hands on her hips. “I’ll have you know there are a hundred men who would kill to end up in bed with me!” 

Just at that very moment, the life door opened and Rey and Ben came face to face with a foyer full of waiting conference attendees. Rey went red. Ben shook with laughter. Rey kept her head down as they exited. 

“You ass!” she hissed at Ben. 

“What did I do?” he hissed back. 

“Shut up!” she shot back. 

Ben chewed his cheek but remained quiet. As they entered the conference hall, Rey tried to sit as far away as she could from Ben, but he followed her and sat down right next to her. Rey huffed and he laughed at her.

“Sit somewhere else,” she seethed.

“Don’t want to,” Ben replied as he scribbled down some notes. 

“I thought I wasn’t irresistible enough for you?” she mocked.

“That really bothered you, huh?” Ben replied with a smirk. 

“No. I don’t care what you think of me,” she said stiffly. 

“Ahhh,” Ben said as he crossed his legs and leaned closer to her. “I think you do care. I think you care quite a bit.” 

They looked at each other. His lips were inches from hers, she could just lean forward and...wait, what was she thinking? He was a pompous git! She couldn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had affected her.

“Think whatever you like,” she said, returning her attention to the speaker. At this rate she was going to have to watch all the recordings of the talks again to keep up. Why did the fucking mammoth of a man next to her have to be so God damn distracting? He was still looking at her. She lifted her chin and tried to ignore him.

“Let’s get out of here.” 

“What?” Rey couldn’t help but turn to him. 

“Let’s go. I couldn’t care less what this guy has to say. We’ll watch the recordings later. Let’s go.” 

“Where?” 

“Anywhere, so long as it’s just you and me.” 

Rey’s heart hammered in her chest as Ben held out his hand towards her. Rey took one last look at the speaker, then placed her hand in his. 

**********

One week later…

Rose walked back into Armitage’s bedroom wearing one of his shirts and sipping the coffee she had meant to bring back for him to drink. She cocked her head to the side and smiled at the sight that met her eyes. Armitage had fallen back to sleep with his hands over his head and his mouth slightly open. Rose tip-toed over to him and placed the coffee down on the bedside table. She gently climbed on top of Hux and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He scrunched up his face and frowned. Rose laughed and kissed him again. 

“Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey!” She sang.

Armitage smiled. “I know that’s a lie, you never cook.” 

Suddenly, he rolled over so that Rose was underneath him. She grinned up at him as he kissed her.

“How long do we have?” he murmured as he moved to her neck.

Rose giggled. “As long as I want. Rey is a different girl since that weekend with Ben.” 

“Tell me about it, Ben actually patted me on the back yesterday. I’m still a bit creeped out by it.” 

Rose laughed. “I told you all they needed was a dirty weekend.” 

“I think it’s more than that, I think...they might be falling in love.” 

“Really?” Rose said. “How do you know?” 

Armitage avoided her eyes. “I think maybe...I just see in Ben what I see in myself. The behaviours of a man who has found the one he wants to be with. Always.” 

Rose smiled up at him. “I love you too, Armitage.” 

He grinned with relief and pressed kisses to every inch of her face until she squealed. “Okay! Okay! Now go cook my breakfast!” she cried. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Hux cried as he bounded from the bedroom. Rose watched him leave with a loving expression. Her phone started to ring and she grabbed it.

“Rose?” Rey’s voice said. 

“What’s up?” Rose asked, stretching out on the bed. 

“I’ve just got off the phone with the manager of the hotel I stayed in last weekend. Seems it was you who booked the honeymoon suite and seems it was also you who insisted Ben Solo share the room with me.” 

Rose sat up and winced. “I can explain! Please don’t fire me!” 

Rey laughed. “Fire you? Hell, I want to give you a raise. If it weren’t for you I might never have met Ben.” 

Rose smiled. “Thank God. I really need this job.” 

“You know I couldn’t cope without you. Who knows me as well as you do?” 

“No one, but maybe Ben wants to fight for my title?” 

Rey laughed. “I hope so. Speaking of which, don't hurry into the office today, Ben and I have some… business to attend to.” 

“Oh really?” Rose purred.

“Yeah, a possible merger of our companies.” 

“Oh? Interesting! I thought you meant sex!” 

Rey laughed. “I’m hanging up now.” Rose heard Ben’s muffled voice in the background. “Ben says tell Armitage he has one hour,” Rey relayed before the line went dead.

Rose’s mouth fell open. “How did they know?” she said weakly.

“How did who know what?” Hux asked, reappearing in the doorway with a tray full of food and a piece of toast hanging from his mouth. 

Rose laughed and shook her head. “Nothing important, I’ll tell you later.” 

“Sounds intriguing,” Hux said, sitting down and holding a strawberry near to Rose’s mouth. She bit into it and smiled back at him. “I’m much more interested in me and you right now.” 

Armitage smirked. “Me too,” he replied before placing the tray on the floor, and pressing her down onto the bed. 

**********

Across town, Rey and Ben sat on Ben’s king sized bed eating fresh pastries and hashing out the details of their company mergers.

“I get the bigger office,” Rey said between bites.

“We’ll share an office,” Ben replied. 

“I get to keep my assistant.” 

“No problem, have mine too if you want.” 

Rey laughed. “Can we really do this?” 

Ben held her cheek with his hand. “I don’t see why not. I think we can do anything. Together.” 

Rey nodded in agreement and Ben leaned in to kiss her softly.

“Yes, there’s nothing we can’t do as long as we’re together,” Rey said happily.

“Speaking of together, why don’t we put this merger aside for now and concentrate on our own, personal union?” Ben offered. 

Rey giggled. “That was so cheesy, but I’m open to negotiations.” 

Ben grinned as he moved over her. “Prepare for a hostile takeover, Ms Johnson.” 

Rey laughed as he nipped at her neck. “I warn you, I won’t succumb easily, Solo.” 

“I think I know how to make this a mutually beneficial transaction.” 

“Wow. Way to bring the romance!” 

Ben laughed. “Okay how’s this for romance, I love you Rey.” 

Rey melted in his arms at the sound of the words she had been hoping to hear since she took his hand in the conference room just one week before. 

“I love you too, Ben.” 

“I knew you would give in to me,” Ben said with a grin. 

“I’m not satisfied yet, Mr Solo. You better get to work if you want to convince me this partnership is a good idea,” Rey ordered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Yes, Ms Johnson, I promise we won’t leave this room until you are completely content.” 

“Sounds like a good deal to me,” Rey hummed as Ben leaned down to kiss her once more. 

**********


End file.
